Toxic Prison
by My Evil Dragons of Doom
Summary: When a girl decides to end her life, what happens when life gives her another chance and sends her to Hyrule? LinkxOC Love Triangle in later chappies.
1. WHAT!

TOXIC PRISON

HELLO! THIS IS MY SECOND FIC! YES! I am in 8th grade now and I am almost 14! OLD ENOUGH TO DOMINATE THE WORLD! cough Anyway, I dedicate this fan fiction to: Runey'sDragonofSatoshiHikari (RUNEY! glomp ), AnimeBando33 (HI Thatz! I miss both of you. TT), and AnimeDragonofFire (HI MY HUNTINGTON BEACH TWIN OF DOOM!) Yes! And as they are Taylah-ish-ness's bestest friends, they are my bestest friends too. :3 Enjoy!

CHAPTER WUN

Everything was a blur. A horrible, dizzy, sickening blur. It made her nauseous. This…this feeling…this was the feeling…of someone taking poison…this was the feeling of death. She leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. She smiled as the pain overwhelmed her. She was leaving soon…she laughed…and took the last breath she ever took…

The same girl stirred. ' What…happened? I thought…I thought…that I would be free…' She thought. Her parents must have found her and taken her to the hospital. Then she realized it. Her clothes were still on, there was none of that infernal beeping noise that aggravated her to no ends and…most of all…she was…lost. She didn't remember a thing other than taking poison and all the other times of trying to commit suicide. She bolted up from the bed. Or what she thought to be a bed. She found herself to be in a field of green grass that seemed to stretch for dozens of miles.

" Where am I? Who…am I?" She whispered silently. Her shoulder length black hair framed her tan face and her blue-green eyes were wide with fright and shock. She slowly got up and wobbled on her shaky knees. She fell down ungracefully. Well, when you fail at something as easy as this when you usually can walk fine…you are so screwed.

" OW! That hurt! Stupid weird…uh…world!" She cursed unladylike and got up again. This time, she succeeded.

" YES! I CAN RULE THE WORLD!" She laughed evilly.

" Hem." Someone coughed. The girl spun around. There on a horse sat a boy. A blond boy. A blond boy who wasn't really a boy, but who was a man. Sort of. Teenager maybe? Nah…not really, anyway, a blond boy (ME: OK, OK! WE GET THE PICTURE NOW!)Anyway, there was a blond dude, sitting on a horse.

" Yeah? How can I help you?" The girl asked.

" Well, I can see that you're…er…not around from here…" He said eyeing her strange black clothes. The girl looked down as well. She didn't pay attention to her clothes. Maybe they could tell her, her name! Her T-shirt, which was black, said the words in spidery lettering; _Sinclaire_. Her pants, which were black, were cargo pants. To top it all off, she had a pair of black boots. Who likes black, raise their hands!

'Is that my name? Sinclaire?' She thought while examining it carefully.

"Yeah! I'm not around here! I… um…don't know where I am!" The girl laughed sheepishly. The boy raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You don't know where you are." His gaze looked as if she should be locked up for asking a simple question.

"Yeah! I could use some help…duh…"

"Well, you're in Hyrule Field. What's your name?"

"Ah. Erm…Sinclaire! Yeah! But you can call me Claire for short."

"I'm Link. If you follow this path, you'll eventually reach Kakariko Village. Bye." He rode away. Claire groaned. It was almost night! She grumbled about rude boys that wouldn't help her out more, and walked on the path Link instructed her to.

10 MINUTES LATER

Claire collapsed. Night had befallen a while ago, and she would kill for some food. She was so tired.

"So…sleepy…" Claire yawned and leaned against a large boulder. She closed her eyes for about 5 seconds. Then she heard it. The infuriating noise. That horrible, aggravating, more annoying than taking care of 7 babies, the infernal clucking of a…rooster. Her eyes jerked open and she leapt up.

"GAH! What would one must do to be able to get some sleep around here! When I find that rooster…I'LL HAVE BREAKFAST! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly and started to look for that annoying rooster.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I…give…up…stupid…rooster…from…hell…" Claire panted as she walked to her boulder. She ran around at top speed for 5 minutes looking for food. Instead she found…rocks. Can everybody say 'yummy'?

"Oh, it's you again." Claire didn't open her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'OH'? You got a problem? 'Cuz I'm real good at fixing people's problems, you catch my drift?" Claire snapped. She opened her eyes and stared at the boy on the horse, Link.

"Oh. It's you." Claire said indifferently. Link sweat dropped.

"You need a ride? You're on the wrong path. You're heading toward Zora's river." Link said offering a hand like the kind gentleman he is. Claire grumbled. 'Oh sure…_now_ he asks…' she thought rolling her eyes.

"Sure. I have the worst sense of direction in all Mother Earth!"

"Earth? Is that where you're from? This is Hyrule." Claire looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah! This is Hyrule! Not 'Earth'…" Link said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…Hyrule, huh? Sounds familiar…if only I could regain my memories…"

"Your memories? You forgot everything?"

"Yeah. Heh…"

"That's interesting…"

"Are you implying something here buddy!" Claire snapped again.

"Uh…no…"

"Ok. That's good. As I said, I'm good at fixing problems."

"Right." Finally they got onto Epona. Sweet, sweet Epona. As soon as Claire climbed up, Epona kicked her off.

"OW! What the effing hell was that for?" Claire asked rubbing her head. Link stared at her.

"What! You wanna ditch me now?"

" Nothing… it's just that no girl here has such…'colorful' language…"

15 MINTUES LATER (Wow! I'm skipping time a lot right now huh?)

"Ok. We're here."

"I know that I'm going to get sooooo many stares here…" Claire said walking in and examining some items for sale.

" Hey, Claire! Don't wander off, you have to keep up!" Link shouted, not turning his back as he dodged random people in the town square. Although the square was usually pleasantly empty, apparently, there was a sale. Claire paid no attention as something caught her eye. She wandered over to the stand it was currently being displayed on, and she examined it in awe. The owner of the stand, a humpbacked man, covered with a hooded cloak, sauntered over slowly.

"It's pretty isn't, dearie?" Claire snapped her head upward.

"What?" The man, whose face was covered by the shadows of the cloak, looked, or appeared, at the silver necklace Claire was holding.

"One of my best works."

"Oh…yes, it is very pretty." Claire said softly, turning it gently in her fingers so that the silver caught the sunlight and reflected it off the crescent moon shaped emerald.

"Will you be buying it, dearie?" Claire sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me right now…maybe I can ask Link for some later…" Claire said putting it back in it's rightful spot.

"Then why don't you ask him right now?" He said in his raspy voice. Claire brightened.

" Oh! Ok!" She spun around.

" Link!"

" …"

"Link?"

"Link!" Claire turned around and saw no tall blond haired dude.

"Crap. I'm soooo dead." Claire sighed. She turned back to the man.

"Sorry Mister…but Link's gone." The man looked at her, but somehow, the shadows still covered his face.

"That's ok dearie. I'll give this to ya, free of charge. I wouldn't mind giving it to a pretty thing like you." Claire blushed a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Ah…thanks Mister!" He chuckled as he took the necklace into the back for a moment. He limped back to her with it in hand.

"Now, make sure that you take good care of it…here ya go." He handed it to Claire and she quickly put it around her neck. It wasn't long and dangly, but it was a chocker type necklace but…looser. She waved as she walked away, looking for Link.

" Thanks Mister! I'll definitely take good care of it!" As Claire disappeared within the crowd, two sets of glowing, red eyes showed, but they quickly disappeared as they were hidden by the shadows again.

LATER, NEAR SUNSET

Claire sighed again. No luck with anything. She was starting to think that before, she had the worst luck in the world. A hand tapped her shoulder. She waved it off.

"Not now… Can't you see that I'm trying to wallow in my own self-pity?" The hand tapped her shoulder again. Claire whirled around.

"LOOK BUD—"She looked up and saw Link. Did I mention that Link was at least a head taller than her?

"Oh. Link. Hi. How nice of you to come and find me after you ditched me!" Claire growled. Link just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought you were behind me. Anyway, I found a place you can stay for free."

"Oh. Cool dude! Let's go then. Lead on." They walked for a bit. Then they walked some more. And more walking. Isn't this fun? Apparently, Claire didn't think so.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"FINALLY! HALLEJUAH!" Link just stared at her.

After she had finished three bowls of rice and chicken, Claire collapsed onto the bed and fell right to sleep.

"Bed…bed…" She murmured as she got comfortable on the foreign bed

Claire woke up. What a reasonable thing to do in the morning isn't it? She yawned and tried to calm her hair down until she realized that it looked fine. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, passing the room Link was staying in. Claire popped her head in.

"Morning Link." His bed was empty. On there was a note on the bed saying,

'Morning Claire! By the time you read this, I will already be on my journey to save Hyrule. It is a dangerous one, so do not follow me, and I hope you have the best of luck in finding your memories.

Link.'

Claire narrowed her eyes in frustration. Great. Now where was she supposed to go now? She had no money, no idea where to go next, and definitely no knowledge of where she could possibly find anyone familiar…so she did the only thing a perfectly calm person would do.

Scream and Panic. That's really reasonable right? Of course it is. She ate breakfast and was determined to look for her memory. Until lunch time that is.

Claire sighed once more. She really loved sighing, seeing as she did it so much. She was lost. Again. She had managed to trade some stuff in order to get a sword. Considering that her stuff was exotic to this land, it didn't take much. Nope. Not much at all. Riiiiigggghhhhtttt… where was she? Well if she knew, she wouldn't be lost now would she? She was in a forest. A forest with HUGE trees that seemed to eat you up. Lovely thought isn't it? A few times she swore that she saw some little people with leaves as clothes and flutes. Even though she tried to talk to them they just ignored her and kept on dancing and playing their flutes. Maybe they didn't like 15 year olds? Whatever. After stumbling around a few times, she finally found a meadow.

"WONDERFUL! After trying to find an exit I find a meadow instead! Wow I sure can survive by staying here!" Claire said sarcastically. She noticed an opening in the wall and ran to it. Nope! Nothing there! Lucky right? No. Then…it will be SILENT! AHHHHHHHH! BEWARE THE SILENCE!

Let's see how our wonderful Hero of Time is doing shall we?

Link cursed mentally as he fell off the vines again. He really, really, REALLY hated skulltulas now. The one on the way top he couldn't reach because his hooks hot couldn't hook that high up. Lovely. He would be at this for a while.

Now let's go back to Claire who is cursing at herself for getting lost. Again.

"WHAT THE HELL! AM I GOING IN CIRCLES?" Claire screamed as she saw the same little pond of water again. She decided to mark the wall with a stone.

15 Minutes later

The wall now read, 'SINCLAIRE WUZ HERE' although it was very sketchy and crude. She got up and dusted herself. She looked around to see if there was a promising looking pathway. Her jaw dropped. She saw a huge temple like building. It had vines crawling all over it and looked like a ruin. It was cool by her standards in a creepy/ dark/ I'm going to eat you alive kind of look. It reminded her of Halloween.

"Halloween…? I think that was a holiday where you…get…presents? No…CANDY! YEAH! I'm going in!" Claire ran up the stairs. She looked around and saw some sort of seal thing with a mark with three triangles, but that was practically it. (Or what I remember anyway.) There was a slight rustle of someone stepping on the ground. Claire whirled around and saw…no one. She looked around wildly and stared at the sky.

The person cloaked in darkness chuckled. It wasn't a good chuckle like most are, but one that sent shivers down your back. Do you realize that it is very difficult to chuckle evilly? Laughing yes, I can do that anytime, but chuckling, no. I admire this person I am writing about.

"Soon girl…the power to rule…the universe will be mine…" He sneered and two red glowing orbs of doom lit up in the darkness.

HELLO! This is the end of my first Chappie! PLEASE NO FLAMES BECAUSE…I have low SELF ESTEEM! But please REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need to know whether to continue or not.

MEDOD (my evil dragons of doom)


	2. Claire vs Sheik

Well, I guess, I'm writing my fic again. Yes, I know, kill me for a huge delay. But I got a review today, from Blackcat180, and she inspired me to continue!...Ok…I don't know what to say anymore, but thanks Blackcat180!

TOXIC PRSION

Chapter Too!

Claire was getting seriously spooked. And I mean spooked. Like a cat seeing a ghost kinda thing. You can't really _see_ it but you can _sense_ it. She figured that she was just being paranoid because of the giant spooky temple in front of her. Claire stared at it, glared at it… but no door anywhere. So she did what she could do the best. She swore.

" ARGH! What the effing hell! How the hell am I supposed to get in the effing temple! I want to get in, you dumbass temple! OPEN UP!" Claire screamed and shouted. But alas…her attempts to kill the temple were futile…

" My, my…such language…" A voice said behind her. Claire whirled around. She saw a boy (Me: teenager, dude, man, whatever it was a guy.) with bandages covering most of his face. Whatever part wasn't covered with bandages was his hair. Claire sweat dropped.

" Um…do I know you? You seem kind of familiar." Claire asked squinting her eyes as if trying to see if he was wearing a costume of some sort. Sheik blinked.

" Uh. No I don't believe so…"

" Oh. Ok then. Hey Mister, do you know how to get into this temple?" Claire pointed to the ancient rubble of a temple. Sheik blinked again.

" Yes. The door is up there…", he pointed to a ledge to high off the ground to jump on, " But, you need a hook shot to get up there…" Sheik looked over at Claire but she was already climbing the tree.

" Hey! You can't do that!" Sheik called out, exasperated. She was just like a 5 year old kid!

" Why not?" Claire already was on the ledge peering down at him. Her big wide eyes were filled with mischief. Sheik didn't like the look she was giving him. It meant trouble. For him.

" Because there are monsters in there! So com—" He was interrupted by a growl coming from behind Claire. Claire turned. And she…squealed.

" OOOOOHHH! HOOOOOWWW CUUUUUUUTE! PUPPY! Come here sweetie…" Claire cooed to the wolfos who were currently threatening to bite her head off. They stopped and stared at each other. She was a strange girl…

" Hey you! Girl! Get down here! They bite!" Sheik called up panicking when her head disappeared.

" I'm fine! Come up here Sheik!" Claire called out. Sheik paused.

" How…do you know my name?"

" Huh? I think we met! I told you! You looked really familiar…" Claire said thinking hard. Sheik sighed and pulled out his transportation deku nuts. He poofed up there.

" WOAH! HOLY HELL!" Claire screamed as he appeared next to her.

" Such wonderful language." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Claire beamed.

" I know!"

" Anyway, where are the wolfos?"  
" Right here. I think…that I will ride on them!" Claire said perking up and walking over to the half dead wolfos. Sheik stared. Ride a wolfos? He had never heard of any such thing. It was impossible to tame a wolfos. They weren't domestic animals. Claire sat on one. It yelped slightly.

" Take me to inside the temple!" Claire commanded pointing to the temple door. It slowly got up…and surprisingly…it moved toward the temple.

" HEY! Cool! I always knew I had a gift with animals! Heehee…" Sheik stared. Was she for real? He pinched himself. It hurt. I guess she was.

" Huh. I wonder why this huge giant creepy temple is here in the first place? It seems a little strange to me…yet…so familiar…" Claire mused out loud. Sheik didn't show it, but he was absolutely appalled.

" You're here and you don't even know what this place is for?" Claire smiled.

" Nope!"

" This place is the Forest Temple, where the Hero of Time needs to go and retrieve a medallion."

" Oooooooh! Can I be the Hero of Time?" Sheik stared blankly at her. She stared back.

" What that a rhetorical question?"

" Uh. No."

" You can't be the Hero of Time because you are a woman." Sheik told her. Claire glared at him.

" You are SO sexist!" Sheik glared back.

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that you cannot because the Hero of Time is already here, and he happens to be a _man_."

" Well…I can…be the Heroine of Time!" Claire shot back. Sheik sighed exasperatedly.

" No, you can't! Now why don't you just go somewhere else? I have business to do."

" Fine! Let's go into the creepy tunnel Crescent!" Claire said, patting the wolfos on the head. It grunted, getting up tiredly and walked toward the temple.

Link was having difficulty on deciding what to do. He was outside the door, which the boss surely lurked, but did he want to go in? He looked at the passageway that he just came from. There were two shadows coming down the hallway. Link fell over. It was Claire. Riding on an untamed Wolfos!

" Oh! Wow! Link! You're the Hero of Time? Cool! I'm a friend with the Hero of Time!" Claire waved at him. Link sweat dropped. This girl was impossible. Link then decided, that yes, he did want to go into the boss room. Away from lunatics. He opened the large door and slipped in.

" Hey! Wait up! Speed the pace up Crescent! We need to catch up with Link. You never know what irrational things boys might do…" The Wolfos sighed and ran toward the large door.

Inside the door, Link realized that he made a mistake. The boss was a shadow Ganondorf, and Ganondorf was already a bigger lunatic than Claire was. The door opened and Claire rode in on her silver seemingly tame wolfos. Great. Now he had TWO lunatics trapped with him.

" Huh…come to think of it, this dude looks really familiar too! I uh…think I know how to beat him." Claire said blinking at him. Link stared. Was she psychic?

" When he throws those light thingies at you, hit it back with your sword! Link a game of Ping Pong! And then when he disappears, just dodge him whenever he appears again. Easy as Pie." Claire said matter-of-factly.

" Easy as Pie? Where'd you get that saying from?" Link asked as he did what Claire told him to do. For once, she was useful. Until then. Ganondorf's shadow decided that it didn't like Claire and her meddling. He shot a ball of energy at her. Claire being Claire, didn't realize it until the last second, and it hit her. Hard. Claire fell off of Crescent and tumbled to the floor. She was knocked out cold. Link growled. That was cheap, hitting a defenseless girl like that. He battled Shadow Ganondorf, even harder and better than ever and defeated him within a matter of minutes. Link took the Heart Container and ran over to Claire. He checked her pulse. Good, still was a strong steady pace. Crescent, surprisingly stayed and did not bound off the second Claire fell off, but instead he/she (Link doesn't know what gender it is.) Stayed. Claire's eyes fluttered open.

" Claire? Claire! Are you ok?" Link asked allowing her to sit up and rub her eyes. She looked around.

"So, where's Ganondorf? The last thing I remember…" Link just laughed, glad that she was ok. But then he turned serious.

"What are you doing in the Forest Temple?" She blinked, scratching behind the wolfos' ears.

"Well, Sheik wouldn't let me be the Hero of Time, seeing as that you're the Hero of Time, so I dubbed myself as the Heroine of Time!" She smiled a big grin at Link's clueless face.

"Heroine…of Time? Is there even such a thing?" Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, but from now on, I _am _the Heroine of Time! So this way, I can follow you around with a liable excuse, _and _search for my memories at the same time!" Link just sat there, taking in the words she just said.

" Follow…me…around?" Link said blankly. Navi decided to make herself known.

"Heroine of time! I've never heard of such a thing! Come on Link, we need to get the Earth Medallion!" She said, turning a slight red color in anger.

" Hey look Crescent! A floating light bulb! Do you think she's good to eat?" Claire said playing with the wolfos' ears again. Link stared at her dumbstruck.

"You gave it a _name_!" Claire glared at him.

" Crescent's not an _it_, Crescent's a _she_!" Link sighed slightly exasperated.

"This is going to be a very long journey." Crescent obviously agreed with him as she tilted her head upward, and howled; succeeding in scaring everyone but herself and Claire.

Ok, hi. It's been a while I know, but please R&R! Please no flames, and I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would be rolling in cash right now, but I'm not. T.T

Thanks for reading!

MEDOD


End file.
